The present invention relates to an internal tensioner device that is adapted to impart a rotational biasing force to a shaft, and in particular to an internal tensioner device including a biasing member having a first end rotationally coupled to an actuator member and a second end adapted to be disposed within and rotationally coupled to the shaft.
Conveyor belt cleaners are used to remove conveyed material which remains adhered to a moving conveyor belt. Conveyor belt cleaners typically include an elongate cross shaft that is selectively rotatable about a central axis. One or more scraper blades are attached to the cross shaft and are selectively rotated into scraping engagement with the conveyor belt by rotating the cross shaft about its central axis. A tensioner device is often attached to the cross shaft of the conveyor belt cleaner to provide selective rotation of the cross shaft and scraper blades and to thereby maintain the scraper blades in scraping engagement with the conveyor belt as the scraper blades wear during use. Tensioner devices also rotationally bias the scraper blades into scraping engagement with the conveyor belt with a desired amount of torque or biasing force.
An internal tensioner device adapted to impart a rotational biasing force to the shaft of a conveyor belt cleaner. The tensioner device includes a biasing member having a central axis, a first end and a second end. The first end of the biasing member includes a first outwardly extending coupler member and the second end includes a second outwardly extending coupler member. The second end of the biasing member is adapted to be inserted into a bore of the shaft of the conveyor belt cleaner such that the second coupler member rotationally couples the second end of the biasing member to the shaft. The biasing member may comprise a coil spring wherein the terminal end of the coil at each end of the spring forms an outwardly extending finger.
The tensioner device also includes an actuator member having a peripheral wall that includes a plurality of teeth. A recess is formed within the peripheral wall which is adapted to receive the first end of the biasing member. A spindle located within the recess is adapted to be inserted into a bore of the biasing member. A lug extends inwardly from the peripheral wall into the recess and is adapted to engage the first coupler member of the biasing member such that the first end of the biasing member is rotationally coupled to the actuator member for conjoint rotation at least in one rotational direction. The tensioner device also includes a locking assembly having a locking member such as a pin which is resiliently biased into engagement with a tooth of the actuator member to thereby prevent rotation of the actuator member in at least one rotational direction. Rotation of the actuator member with respect to the second end of the biasing member stores a rotational biasing force in the biasing member that is applied to the shaft.